Female SOLDIER
by Nature's Elven Heart
Summary: Minerva, grew up in a home with an adopted family; she had always wanted to join SOLDIER, but her family despised everything about Shinra. She goes against their wishes, and joins any way; she becomes fast friends with Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis. However she might have deeper feelings for the Loveless SOLDIER. Genesis/OC
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!, well revised chapter that is; something went funky on the site. I know poor excuse but I did not expect all that a wall crap, about left aline, bold, that shit really gets annoying. Please don't report for the curse words, cause this story will probably have a few; as well as some lemons in later chapters. Keep in mind this is a Genesis love story, so lets face the facts; genesis probably the sex god of the shinra soldiers.**

**Genesis: What are you talking about I am a Sex God, all the ladies love me. **

**Me: So the Loveless guy, isn't really loveless?**

**Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth: *snickers***

**Genesis: Shut UP!**

**Angeal: How about we go on to the story, and not antagonize Genesis; the last thing we need is for him to destroy the place.**

* * *

Thought it was the beginning, had to play a slight prank, hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Flash back**

**My heart sped up, as I opened the letter from Shinra; my family hadn't seen it yet. Thank the goddess for that, if they knew I had this; they would defiantly kill me. When I opened the letter, I expected it to be a rejection letter; but I am pleasantly surprised it's not.**

**_Dear, Minerva_**

**_Shinra hereby accepts you, you will train as a SOLDIER. It excites me to no end that a young lady such as yourself, would want to join such a wonderful cause; though I am curious why. Not only have you perked my interest but of the interest of three 1st class soldiers as well. Sephiroth the hero, ____Loveless _Genesis, and the honorable Angeal; they simply cannot wait to meet you. You may have more then one mentor, which if you are trained by these three; then your defiantly going to go far kid. Now, expect you here not later then the following night; in which you received this letter. I can't wait to see you in action. **

**_Director Lazard_**

**I swear I nearly died right there and then, first I get an acceptance letter; and now I find out that the three most famous Soldiers have an interest in me. I half expected to wake up, and this all be a dream; I did not expect the letter to be snatched out of my hands. Looking up, I noticed my younger brother looking through the letter; before smirking.  
**

**"Mom, Dad; you will never believe where Minerva got accepted into. A place you despise; she is going to be apart of Shinra's Soldier operatives." He yelled out my room, and instantly my family came barging in. At first my family looked at me with shock, before snatching up the letter. **

**"MINERVA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FAMILY; OH IF WE HADN'T OF TAKEN YOU IN!" My father yelled, but him yelling was nothing new; but what did he mean about taking me in.**

**"YOUR PARENTS DIED, WE TOOK YOU IN, AND NOW YOU ARE BETRAYING US! AND, THIS STATES YOU HAVE CAUGHT THE INTEREST OF THREE MEN! OH YOU ARE A WHORE, A SLUT, A WORTHLESS LITTLE TOY!" My mother screamed at me, my eyes were huge; I knew they were going to be mad. This however was a little to much to bare. I find out I am adopted, granted it explained a lot.**

**Before, I could react; I was pinned to the ground. Slapped a few times, before someone pried my family off of me. Looking up I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. 'How did they get here?'**

**"We are here, because we came to help you pack your things; Director Lazard ordered it. This however was not what we expected to find." Angeal explained, I looked at him confused for a second. "I can read your mind, actually we all can." Nodding my head was the only thing I gave. **

**"You foolish pitiful mortals, the goddess has bestowed this one with talent. The goddess also redeemed in the law of Midgar, that if you attack a newly recruited Soldier; in which has not been trained yet. Then you will be thrown into Shinra's prison. However since the goddess gave her the gender of a women, then you will be executed for this crime." A voice said, it was slightly poetic; and it was sexy as hell. I absolutely adored it, it was beautiful. Looking over I noticed that the voice had come from Genesis, for some reason I couldn't look away from him; he was beautiful in every way. **

**End of Flash back**

Now, I was walking to Shinra with Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth. It was filled with an awkward silence, it was driving me insane; but I didn't know how to start a conversation with these guys.

"So, Minerva are you excited about joining soldier?" Angeal suddenly asked, I nodded my head in response. "You know you can speak to us, though we are your commanders; when we aren't training you. You can talk to us like you do your friends."

"Thank you." I responded, I didn't know what to say.

"So, who were those people back there?" Genesis suddenly asked, I looked at him not sure what to say.

"I thought they were my parents, found out today that they adopted me." I responded, it was the only thing I had to say; they were suddenly all staring at me.

"You don't talk a lot. I think I'm gonna like mentoring you, maybe you will actually listen. Unlike the damn puppy." Angeal said,

"Who?" I asked, confused as hell; who in their right mind names a child puppy.

"Zack Fair, you will be training along side him for the most part; though Genesis and Sephiroth will also be training you." I nodded my head to him,

"That's good, I thought the poor guy was actually was given the name puppy." I responded, causing all three soldiers to laugh.

"No, he just acts like one. Stubborn, mindless, hard headed; do I have to continue?" He asked, shaking my head; though it reminded me of well me.

"I'm surprised you didn't scream with joy, all three of us are training you." Sephiroth said, I wasn't sure if they were offended or not. "Thank you, it's nice to finally find a new recruit who doesn't freak out, after they meet us; or just see us off in the distance."

"Yes thank you, newby." Genesis responded, I nodded to him. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky.  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."

"Loveless, act 1." I responded, causing Genesis to look at me.

"You know it?" He asked slightly shocked, I nodded my head; who doesn't know Loveless, it's my favorite book.

"My Friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honour remains.  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.

My Soul corrupted by vengeance,  
Hath endures torment,  
To find the end of the journey in my own salvation.  
And Your eternal slumber.

Now what i want most...  
is the 'Gift of the Goddess'..." I recited, from which this small part of act IV remained in my heart.

"Oh, great another Loveless maniac." Sephiroth groaned, causing me to laugh slightly. I already knew i was going to become fast friends with these three, and I couldn't wait to meet my male counterpart Zack.

* * *

**Hopefully you all liked this, the world of FF VII needed another Loveless Maniac. I also quite enjoy it, is it bad I myself know it by heart. Well I need to, if I want to cosplay as Genesis next year. **

**NEH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright**,** this chapter hopefully will be longer then the last. But, it could also be shorter; oh and every one of my stories at the end will have an authors note. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ! I REPEAT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ! thank you.**

**Zack: If they don't have to read it, why would you write it?**

**Me: Because, that is when I reveal that there might be a sequel or not. Though I probably will try to do a sequel for all my stories. **

**Genesis: I'm with the Puppy on this one.**

**Zack: Angeal!**

**Angeal: You know your as mindless as a puppy.**

**Me: Leave the cute wittle puppy wuppy alone. **

**Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth: *Rolling on the floor laughing***

**Me: On to the chapter. Oh but, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story, I hope this chapter will be just as satisfying.  
**

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes, confusion hit me hard. I was in a bed that was way to comfortable to be my own, that's when I remembered I am at Shinra now. My dreams are falling into place, I'm gonna be the first female soldier operative; and maybe now that I know the truth. Maybe just maybe, I can find who my real parents were.

However, I had one question. How did I get in my new room, I didn't remember walking into here; maybe I just didn't remember. I pondered on this for a little while, then decided to get up and get ready.

Getting up, gave me the chance to survey the room; it was rather dull. But, it was nice in size; I noticed my own bathroom, dresser, work table, and wardrobe. Walking over to the wardrobe I noticed that there were uniforms, and personal clothes inside. I couldn't help but notice, that the uniforms were feminine; not what I expected.

I slipped into one, before going to the bathroom; my hair was like a monster had laid its eggs in the damn thing. Brushing it out, hurt like hell; but had to be done. Now I'm not one of those girls that are supper concerned with how they look, but I did have good hygiene.

Suddenly, I heard a knock coming from my door.

"Come in," I called out. I heard the door open and three sets of feet walk in. I knew for a fact who it was, luckily for me I was ready for anything. "Good morning." I said, as I walked back into the bedroom; seeing my three mentors.

"Good morning Minerva, I see that you are up and dressed. How are you liking your room?" Angeal said,

"I like it, though I don't remember falling asleep here?" I said rather questioning,

"You fell asleep, when we had to take a train. Genesis carried you the rest of the way." Sephiroth said, I didn't know why; but that made me glad. If anyone was going to carry me, I'm glad it was Genesis.

"Thank you, Genesis." I said, he nodded; seeming to be a bit embarrassed. "So what's on the schedule for the day?" I asked,

"First, Director Lazard wants to meet you. Second, you are going to learn this building from top to bottom. Third, you are going to run this entire building from top to bottom. Fourth, basic training." Angeal said, I listened respectfully and intentionally. I was not going to fuck this up, I wanted my mentors to be proud. Now I know I'm going to make a few mistakes, but I don't want those to reflect to badly on my being.

"Alright, can we start now?" I asked, causing them to laugh.

"We will, lets go get breakfast first. Oh listen carefully, every morning breakfast is served exactly at the same time; if you miss it, tough." Genesis said,

"Ok, thank you...Angeal will I get to meet the Puppy?" I couldn't help but ask, Angeal smirked slightly.

"Yes, he will join for basic training." I grinned, hopefully he and I will become great friends.

"Alright. Lets go eat." Sephiroth said, I nodded and followed them out. I couldn't wait to begin.

* * *

Breakfast, was not what I expected. I figured, soldiers would be fed right; oh I was terribly under thinking it. Shinra took exceptional care of there soldiers! The food was amazing, though I only ate a little bit; I had to get used to eating a lot of food.

After breakfast, I assumed we were going to Director Lazard; but nope we went to Professor Hojo's lab first.

"You have to have a physical." Genesis said, "we have to see if you are in perfect health." I nodded to him, but I was scared. They were gonna see all my scars and trauma from my adopted family.

"So, if you have any secrets you; we will know. You will be put on a lie detector test, this is to show that we can trust you at all times." Angeal said, my eyes went huge; they were gonna know all my pain.

"Can you promise me something?" I suddenly asked, causing them to look at me. "During the test you will probably find out about my rather painful past, promise you won't treat me any differently; the pain made me who I am today. It's opened the doors for a new life, please don't treat me any differently." I said,

"I think, we can agree to your promise." Genesis said, though all three of them were obviously curious. This was gonna be a really painful morning I just knew it.

* * *

Upon arriving to Hojo's lab, I was probably trembling. But, I had to go through with this.

"Professor," Angeal called; once he had the door opened. I looked around, and saw a man that unnerved me to no end; I didn't like the sight of him at all.

"Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis. I am guessing this is your new apprentice, come over here; lets begin the physical." He spoke, motioning me to sit on a table. Then he began pulling at my uniform. "Physical, which means strip." I went as red as Genesis's coat, but did not protest. Undoing and eventually letting my uniform drop, revealing old and new bruises, cuts, burns, and scars. "You look like, you've been in many wars." I looked down in shame, did he have to say it like that.

"Minerva, what happened to you child." Angeal asked, looking up I could see the concern on all of their faces. It overwhelmed me, making me have to look away. I knew they were going to look at me differently.

"Alright, other then her obvious wounds; old and recent she is find. Now lets hook her up to the lie detector." I wanted to protest, but knew I couldn't; all my secrets were going to be revealed. "It will start with simple questions then they will go into deeper questions. This will get personal, so you better prepare yourself." Hojo whispered,

"What's your favorite color?" Sephiroth began

"I have many, but the ones that stand out are; Purple, red, and black." I answered,

"Siblings?" Genesis spoke,

"a younger brother, that I found out; was actually just my adopted family."

"How was life at home?" Angeal asked, if my eyes didn't go the size of dinner saucers I don't know how I looked. I though about this one, but I couldn't lie.

"Awful, everyday I lived in fear. Treated poorly, and fed little." I said,

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked, I could feel the tears coming.

"My apparently adopted family, they weren't the nicest people in the world; I've suffered from verbal, physical, and..." I paused for a moment, I didn't know how to say this. " and sexual abuse." I said, it was too late to stop the tears from flowing out.

"Oh my, you poor thing." Angeal said, "What little honor they had, no one can see. They had none, you've been through a lot."

"Yes sir, they didn't always act like that; and then one day they snapped. I had grown accustomed to the words thrown at me, and the fists; but I never expected them to go that far.

**Flash back**

**I ran home, my heart pounding; I had been asked to pick something up. Anything to get out of that house, I loved any reason. Upon entering the house, I was grabbed and knocked out.**

**I eventually came to, but I was forced to the ground; tied and completely stripped. Blind folded, and confused. Then he spoke.**

**"The slut returns. Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." He was on top of me before I could scream, hand over my mouth. The pain was unbearable, in my mind I spoke.**

**"Please, my beloved goddess; let me die now." I began reciting loveless in my mind, anything to try and ignore this pain. 'Dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul**  
** Pride is Lost.**

** Wings stripped away, the end is nigh**  
** Such is... the fate of a monster.**

** Even if the morrow is barren of promises,**  
** nothing shall forestall my return.**  
** If this world seeks my destruction...**  
** ... It goes with Me' He eventually stopped, making me pass out afterwards.  
**

**End of Flashback**

I knew, I looked offal; I didn't expect to be hugged. Seeing the familiar brown hair of Genesis, it made me smile. Though my tears couldn't seize, it was good to know; I was cared for. Finally had someone who actually cared.

* * *

**I know, this chapter probably was rushed; and probably I should of done a cliffhanger. But, I didn't; it just didn't feel right. I also believe that this chapter will open the doors for a romance brew. That's what I am going for, and I hope you enjoy.**

**NEH**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, those of you; who are reading this and are a fan of my other story. You are probably thinking, 'hey what are you doing, you have elves, hobbits, and dwarfs to worry about.' Yes I know, I just have major writers block on Our World. I don't know where it is going, I will continue it later. Now last chapter you learned of a very stressful life, that Minerva's past gave way to a lot of emotional times. That probably moved fast, but I need to give way for a bit of romance don't I? Hehe, I'm sure your looking forward to my plans.**

**Genesis: I'm not sure weather to be scared or not?  
**

**Me: Shut it, Pyro.**

**Genesis: I am not obsessed with fire!**

**Me: yes, yes you are.**

**Angeal: Genesis you are, everyone here knows it.**

**Genesis: *Shoots fire at me.***

**Angeal: Genesis! *Begins one of his famous lectures***

**Sephiroth: Onto the story**

* * *

After walking out of Hojo's lab, I was instantly encircled into three pair's of arms. Looking around I just stared at each of my mentors, they didn't move or say anything at all. Slowly, I allowed myself to wrap my arms around one of them; who I didn't know.

"There is not hate, only joy for you are beloved by the goddess." The one I wrapped my arms around whispered into my ear. I smiled as I listened to Genesis recite Loveless. To me it was more then a play or a book, it was something that gave me strength during to troubling times in my life. I nuzzled slightly into his neck, again it was silent; until we heard foot steps.

"Angeal, where are you?" A voice asked, all of us stopped the embrace; turning I saw a boy with black hair that was spiked, light tan skin, and beautiful blue eyes. He was obviously a second class, looking at him I knew who he was instantly.

"Zack, shouldn't you be doing virtual training?" Angeal asked,

"I was, Hollander kicked me out of the virtual room. Told me to find you, to do some other training for the time being." He said, before he saw you. " Hey you must be the newbie, I'm Zack, Zack fair." Giving me a large friendly smile.

"Minerva, Minerva Lendetta." I replied, couldn't stop the grin appearing on my face either.

"Alright, you wanted to meet the puppy." Genesis said, causing Zack to groan out Angeal's name; making me laugh. "Oh shut it, cause I think this is fitting. We got the puppy, and now we have the kitten." Causing both Zack and I to groan out his name.

"Alright, Puppy and Kitten. *snickers* Zack join us for showing Minerva around, then run the whole building with her; then we will do basic training together as well." Angeal said, Zack agreed with a giant grin.

"Right on, lets go kitty." Zack said, I gave him a slight glare; but i couldn't keep it. Zack was a nice guy, and he seemed to be a lot of fun. I'm pretty sure, he and I will be great friends.

"Alright puppy" I grinned at his slight grimace,

"Both of you, lets go." Sephiroth spoke, causing both of us to jump slightly. Nodding, we joined the three 1st class soldiers; and began to walk down the hall.

* * *

After about two hours, I was running through shinra; from top to bottom. At first I thought it was gonna be a piece of cake, but I was highly mistaken. This was brutal, I felt like my lungs were about to explode; but I knew I could do this. If I couldn't do this, then I wouldn't be in training.

"Wow, is the a female trainee?" Someone asked, I was at a fast jog to reserve some energy; picking up paste as I went.

"Yeah, man. I think she's the one getting trained by Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis." Another answered, I kept moving; gaining some speed. Either they thought I was a slut, or the admired me not for me being a trainee; but because I was female in soldier.

Coming up to the stairs, I let my gaze look at the sign; Level B was the next level I had to run. I've ran level D and C, once I'm on level B (Which it's a rather small Level) I go to Level A, and at the elevators one of my mentors is waiting.

"Damn, have you ever seen a female soldier?" Someone asked, the way he said it made me uneasy.

"No, but I swear; can we have some fun with her?" Another answered, I turned my head to see two well built men, broad shoulders, narrow faces, both had golden brown skin, however one had badly died red hair, and the other had badly bleached hair. Red head, had milky blue eyes; and bleached head had deep brown eyes. Both had a wicked smirk and a evil gleam in their eyes.

I turned as quickly as I could, and ran down the stairs; this is soldier mainly made up of men. I knew some of them are bound to be perverts, but that was creepy; the way they let their eyes roam my body. It made me sick, now the first two guys I heard; they just seemed shocked that I was a female in soldier. These two, they made me feel sick.

"You, can't run from us." I heard foot steps and one of them say, this caused me to increase my speed; I never thought I could run this fast. Suddenly I ran into something or rather someone, looking up I was relieved to see Zack.

"Puppy, thank the goddess." I exclaimed, he looked at me concerned.

"What is going on kitten?" He asked, I simply pointed behind me. He looked up and saw the two guys chasing me, they both stopped wide eyed, and slowly began to turn and walked away. "Did those two idiots say somethings and or try to do something two you."

"They wondered allowed whether they could have some fun with me or not, kept eye humping me, then started to follow me." I answered, I might sound like a tattle tale; but I won't lie. I can never lie to anyone.

"I will talk to Director Lizard, now don't you have to get moving. The Pyro doesn't like to be kept waiting; but I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone." Zack said, I nodded, and now Zack was running with me. "Oh and this is a race."

"No fair!" I said, running along side him; we kept trying to push each other back. About 15 minutes later, I could see Genesis waiting by the elevators; pushing Zack back and running as fast as I could. Still we managed to tie.

"What took you so lone newbie?" Genesis asked, rather sternly.

"She got chased by Leo and Shane." Zack answered, this caused Genesis to scowl.

"Did they try anything?" He asked, and Zack told him what I had told him before. "Zack, take her to the virtual room; I have two 3rd classes that will be on cleaning duty for a month and house arrest for two weeks." Genesis snarled, I was quite taken back; I learned one thing that day. Do Not, DO NOT get on Genesis bad side.

* * *

_I know its been a while, for this chapter; but trying to find away to show a protective side of Genesis that just seemed casual and a reasonable situation. THAT makes it seem like it would be normal for Genesis to be well Genesis...you know what I mean. But, I will start brewing the romance in a few chapters. _

_NEH_


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt like I kept you all waiting to long for female soldier, so I have decided to do two chapters in one day. I know, seems rushed; but you all deserve it. **

**Genesis: More to the point, I kind a threatened her if she didn't**

**Me: ZACK GET THE PYRO TO SHUT UP!**

**Zack: I can't do much about him, he's kind a my superior. **

**Me: Find, let's start the story.**

* * *

When Zack and I arrived at the virtual training room, Angeal and Sephiroth seemed to be in an argument; more of Angeal lecturing Sephiroth. They stopped when Zack and I walked a third of the way towards them.

"Where's Genesis?" Angeal asked, Zack and I both told them what happened; causing them both to look at each other.

"Normally Genesis wouldn't bother, he'd tell Angeal to go lecture them." Sephiroth commented, he had a eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face. "I wonder why he is going through all this trouble?" Angeal leaned over to Sephiroth and whispered something into his ear, causing Zack to look up in shock; while Sephiroth nodded in understanding.

"Are you serious Angeal?" Zack exclaimed in shock, I was officially confused; but before I can ask guess who walked into the room.

"Hi Pyro!" Sephiroth called out, earning him a glare from the familiar brunette 1st class. I looked at Genesis, and could instantly tell he was not in a good mood.

"Alright lets get to basic training." Angeal said,

"Zack! Minerva! 50 push ups now!" Sephiroth ordered, both the puppy and I were down on the floor beginning to do the push ups.

"Now sit ups!" Genesis called out, quickly rolled over and began doing sit ups.

"Side straddle hops! (Jumping jacks)" Angeal called, Zack and I were up on our feet in a second. Once we finished the Side straddle hops, I was given the basics on hand to hand combat.

"Both of you will go on a mini virtual mission. Using only hand to hand combat, we will stay on this for a while; Zack it won't be bad for you to review hand to hand combat. I you will have to work together on this mission, there will be a few where you two will be separated; and a few where you two will make it to each other and fight each other. However, for today you will go in together and work together." Genesis said, as the three walked out of the virtual combat ring; Angeal pushed some buttons giving us our mission.

* * *

The mission seemed to be a piece of cake, of coarse there were a few enemies; but I was slightly disappointed in this mission. But, my disappointment changed quickly; coming up to the end of the mission and a whole swarm of wutai troops were waiting. Zack and I quickly got into position and began fighting.

Dodging bullets was the easy part, dodging blades not so much; but I was having a good time. However, there were way to many; I turned and saw Zack surrounded. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded; cornered and not sure what to do. Suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Zack spin attack!" I could tell Zack brighten over on his side, we both jumped into the air; locking arms before we came back down spinning. We probably looked like idiots but, while we were spinning we managed to knock down all the virtual enemies and finish the mission.

"Very good, Minerva where did you get that idea to try a spin attack." Angeal said, walking into the arena.

"I figured, we were both surrounded; and it was the only thing that came to mind. We could watch each others backs and have complete trust in one another, and without us working completely together; we wouldn't of pulled it off." I answered, Angeal nodded,

"At this rate, you'll be a second in no time." Zack said, causing me to grin madly.

"Alright lets go eat." Genesis said, and we left the room; to return tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, it had to be done. It might be crappy, but I can't describe training very well; I love the training in CC. Ask me to describe it I can't. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**NEH**


End file.
